Isobel Starkiller
Isobel Kala Starkiller was born as the second to last child to Sophie and Jax Starkiller, after Xander, Mark and Kailey, before Leilah and Mecutio. She was deemed a force sensitive from birth but her powers became dorment at the age of five when she watched the brutal murder of her parents and was separated from her two year old brother, Mercutio. Due to the fact that there was a deal being worked out between her parents and a Dathomir witch at the time, to which Isobel would be the prize for the witch, Isobel was taken to Dathomir and raised there as a member of the Dreaming River clan. Despite it being known already of her force sensitivity, Isobel failed her trial by fire despite perfect concentration and chant, when nothing happened and was labed a non-force user and sent to train in mechanics. She suffers nightmares about the death fo her parents practically every night and often tends to stay awake all night to avoid them. The interesting this is that when her nightmares become really intense, she lights things on fire but this cannot be repeated willingly alter on. She's worked on Ferro, for Petra Cavataio, on her pirate ship builing. Through this experience, Isobel also learned that she has a dual sexuality and that she's interested in both men and women. She's been traveling the galaxy for the past three years. Last year, during a trip to the Corellia system to get more information on Xander, she met Jennica Storsten, a fellow mechanic and some time after, when invited back for a mechanics party on Nar Shaddaa and approaches her, making the first step by kissing her. Their relationship begins shortly after that. Isobel did get a chance to meet her siblings which allowed her not only to bond with them but also to break the block on her powers thanks to Xander's training. Later though, she choose to return to the witches and joined the Morte Clan where she's set on becoming a powerful witch. Origin Being a Starkiller Isobel was born six years after her sister Kailey and showed great potential from the very start. She was branded very early with her very own symbol just like the rest of her siblings, with her own triangle marked, just like with the rest of them. The markings read The Dark Siblings (up) and Bounded by blood (down). Learning this was one of the first things Isobel was thought. But even though she couldn't understand what it meant at the time, she knew that her mother and father thought her that for a reason. Becoming a Witch Biography Young Childhood She was three years old when her mother gave birth to her younger brother Mercutio. Despite knowing today that she has three other siblings, Isobel has met only one of them - Mercutio. She loved him very much and when separated from him, she was heartbroken. She was four years old when she first used her powers, though she didn't mean to. She set some of her father's important files on fire in the office after which she was beaten to learn her lesson. And she did. For the next year that she was with her parents, he became quiet and fearful of Jax Starkiller. Still, despite it, she was very facinated by her father, to the point that the little one adored the older man and followed his words like a small zombie even when she didn't know what he meant by them. What she didn't understand then was that upon her fifth birth, her parents began negotiating with a Dathomir witch on a deal that would benefit both parties and that she was part of it. Her parents offered her to be taken by the witch as their end of the bargain. The witch accepted this. But the deal itself would never be finalized. The Murder of Jax and Sophie Starkiller Nor many things in Isobel's memory has been left intact as the night her parents were killed. She had witnessed the entire thing, hidden from the eyes of the murder but had a very good look at him. She watched the two get slauthered and no matter how much she wanted to get her little brother and save him, she couldn't. So all she could do was watch him be taken away from the dark haired man. Even when the witch came to take her away, she kept calling out for Mercutio, wanting to save him but the witch was a much stronger one, especially compared to a five year old. Living on Dathomir Isobel has lived on the world of witches for the most part of her life. She was taken into the Dreaming River clan, held by clan mother Paige Hja. Having been studied by the witch that had brought her there, she was expected to be quite force able, however, when put on the trial by fire, she fails it. She is said to have chanted with perfect concentration, flawless in the spell itself but nothing happened. Due to this, she was marked as a non-force user and sent to train to become a mechanic. She was thirteen when her patron told her that the man that murdered her parents was Xander Starkiller and that he was her eldest brother. A year later, she is sent to Ferro to work on the pirate ship making owned by Petra Cavataio where she not only gets a chance to work but also learns of a different way of life. The slaves spoke of Petra's nudity preference, her conduct with the female slaves. All this fascinated the teenager. First Experience with a woman It was while Isobel was still on Ferro that the intrigue by the way Petra Cavataio lived her life burst to its limit. She engaged herself in a short lived relationship with one of Petra's slaves which gave her a chance to learn of her dual sexuality. While she still liked to watch men and flirt with them. But women fascinated her just the same. Between the first time, she had been with a woman and eighteenth birthday, Isobel had been with three women and one man. A fortold meeting At the age of twenty-six, Isobel was told by a Dathomir witch that she would one day find herself face to face with her eldest brother, Xander. This information kept pondering for a whole year before she finally packed her things and left the world she was raised in, not wanting to wait for it anymore. Meeting Jennica Sorsten Isobel met Jennica on Nar Shaddaa while trying to get information on her older brother. She facinated her from the very first time but Isobel chose not to act on it right then. They had some common ground, both being mechanics and finding Nar Shaddaa to their liking. But when she was invited back to the planet for a event thrown by peoeple in her line of work for the people of her line of work, and she got to see Jennica again, she took her chance. They're pretty good together and Isobel believes she's pretty good for her. She doesn't know whether it's the it relationship but right now, she knows that she's happy having Jenn by her side and that's nice to having someone care for you back. Face to face with Xander Starkiller Breaking the block on her powers Returning to the Witches Force Abilities Element of Fire Relationships Threads Category:Human Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Witch Category:Starkiller Category:Force User Category:Corellian